


Because. Veronica Mars.

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be real, how many guys could say that after they kicked someone's ass on her behalf, Veronica Mars laid one on them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because. Veronica Mars.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ficathon at [fluffyfrolicker's](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/43271.html) livejournal. Set in the movie verse.

He thinks maybe it goes back to how their first kiss wasn't like a normal first kiss.

(You know, because nothing between them has ever been normal, not the way they fight, or the way they fuck, or the way they love. Because. Logan Echolls. And. Because. Veronica Mars. _Especially. Veronica Mars_.)

Let's be real, how many guys could say that after they kicked someone's ass on her behalf, Veronica Mars laid one on them?

But here they are, all these years later, and there it is, that familiarity, that thing that shrinks the space between them, that makes it impossible to determine how they've functioned so long without each other.

She says _don't go_ and he can already see them in the middle of his bed, and it has nothing to do with sex, not really. It never had anything to do with sex. In fact, of all his girlfriends, he'd loved her the most and had sex with her the least.

Violence had in some ways been their form of foreplay, and often they didn't get to the main event, you know. Because. Veronica Mars.

But they aren't at his place, the mansion he had built three acres from the original Echolls estate. They're in her father's nice, middle class house. They end up on the sofa, with her across his lap and he ends up coming in less time than is strictly okay with him. He's not sure why Veronica has always made him do things he didn't want to do, but somehow find wonder in it anyway.

She moves against him as he mumbles out a whispered apology, her eyes dark and intense. She reaches for his hand, the one that's splayed at the small of her back, and brings his fingers to her lips, first pressing soft kisses to and then running her tongue down his forefinger.

Then she leads him further, slips his hand between them and what he does for her makes her gasp and throw back her head and moan, _Logan, Logan...Lo...gan_ and he doesn't care, yet again.

If letting Veronica have her way, if being submissive meant he would always have her, he would willingly do it.

The problem of course is, that's not what it means.

Because. Veronica Mars.


End file.
